


I Won’t Push You Away

by FallenQueen2



Series: Shadowhunter Tales [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Body Swapping AU, Comforting Alec, Comforting Magnus Bane, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I adore Malec, I'm not a hater, M/M, Physical Abuse, Protective Jace Wayland, Valentine being an asshole, Verbal Abuse, but I can't not see Valentine using this body swap to his advantage to deal some damage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: Where Valentine makes it obvious he is not Magnus with some choice words and actions towards Alec who hurries to free his love before Magnus is tortured by the clave.





	I Won’t Push You Away

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Alec saved Magnus before the Agony rune was used on him hence sparring him from reliving all those horrible memories.

Magnus sighed quietly as he rested his head back against the wall of the cell he was stuck in. Well Valentine was stuck in and he was stuck in the horrible man’s body, it made Magnus’ stomach turn at the mere thought and he was glad he couldn’t see Valentine looking back at him. 

The door’s lock clicked open and Magnus couldn’t help but flinch back as the last time the door had opened he had been pinned to the wall by the love of his life whom didn’t seem to believe him that he and Valentine had swapped bodies. 

“Magnus.” Alec’s voice saying his name made Magnus’ head snap up in shock as it meant that Alec believed him. His Alexander was standing there, his arms crossed across his torso and shoulders hunched up. His eyes were darting around the room, not making eye contact with Magnus. There was a fresh Iratze on the free side of his neck meaning he had been hurt someplace above his torso recently. 

“Alexander, oh my darling what happened to you?” Magnus was on his feet, hand up on reflex to work his magic to heal his boyfriend before gasping quietly when Alec flinched back violently. 

“Sorry, sorry. I… Let’s just get you back to your right body okay?” Alec’s voice was shaky but he still unlocked Magnus’ cuffs with his stele. Magnus swallowed hard knowing that reaction as he had seen it before, it was something he had seen in abuse victims. His rage at Valentine surged up as it was the only reason why his Alexander would believe it was him and yet flinch back.

Magnus pursed his lips and decided that he would keep quiet and follow Alexander and talk when he was in the right body. The silence stayed with them for the whole trip to Magnus loft, Magnus kept looking over at Alec only feeling his rage at Valentine bubble up at the way Alec was so withdrawn. When he was back into his right body he would pay a visit to Valentine and make that man pay for what he did to his Alexander.

Finally they arrived at the loft and Alec sent Magnus what the Warlock was sure was suppose to be a reassuring smile but it was far too shaky for that, but Magnus nodded knowing if he said anything or smiled it may do harm than good. 

Alec nodded at Jace who was glaring at the tied up body of Magnus with hate on his face but it faded away when Alec came into his view.

“You ready?” Jace asked softly. 

“Let’s hurry up before anyone notices I broke Valentine’s body out.” Alec stated firmly not looking at Magnus in either of his bodies. 

“I’m surprised you managed to sneak out so easily, then again you must know all the back ways off by heart by now to sneak out to bend over for your warlock trash like the faggot you are. 5 minutes with me and I’ll beat it out of you.” Valentine sneered at Alec using Magnus voice and his body. Alec couldn’t conceal the flinch at the words and the way his shoulders hunched up higher and Valentine let out a mocking laugh at the reaction.

“Shut up or I’ll knock you out again, I’m sure Magnus would understand he headache.” Jace snarled as he held his Seraph blade to the other man’s throat. 

“Let’s get this spell going, the sooner we are back in our actual bodies the better.” Magnus kept his voice steady as he inwardly winced at the words that Valentine was spewing out of his own mouth and things were clicking into place as his thoughts behind Alec’s behavior were confirmed. 

“You’ll have no complaints from me Warlock, we better hurry up so your boy toy can drop to his knees for you.” Valentine mocked and Magnus snapped. He darted forward and punched Valentine across the face knowing the pain he would feel afterwards would be worth it. 

“He is the love of my life and you will never speak to him like that again am I understood you filthy piece of trash?” Magnus snarled as he fisted his own shirt’s collar. 

“Magnus, the spell.” Alec’s hand landed on Magnus shoulder and Magnus growled as he released the hold on Valentine before backing up knowing it took a lot for Alec to even touch Valentine’s body right now.

“Right, keep him from talking. Hearing my own voice saying those words is making me sick.” Magnus snapped at Jace as he moved around to make the needed potion and find the right spell. 

“With pleasure.” Jace grabbed a cloth from the kitchen and shoved it into Valentine’s mouth and glared at the man before turning to Alec. 

“Don’t listen to him, he’s not worth a second thought. He knows nothing about you and never will if I have anything to say about it.” Jace promised his Parabatai fiercely who just nodded silently at his brother’s words. 

“I’m ready, let’s get this over with.” Magnus hated to cut into the Parabatai moment but his skin itched and he needed to get back into his correct body. 

Jace hauled Valentine to his feet and stood guard and growled every time Valentine opened his mouth to speak before Magnus was ready for him to say his part of the spell. 

The spell was completed with a bright explosion of light and both of them ended up on their backs, groaning in pain as they checked to make sure they were in the right bodies.

“Finally, being in a gay warlock’s body was horrific.” Valentine let out a breath of relief before Alec was on him and swinging his fist down across the man’s face so hard it knocked a few teeth out and he crashed to the floor unconscious. 

“Get him back to the Clave.” Magnus ordered as he summoned a direct portal for Jace and Valentine, almost letting out a sob at the familiar sensation of his magic coursing through his veins. 

“I’m glad your back Magnus, take care of my Parabatai.” Jace whispered to Magnus as he hauled the unconscious Valentine through the portal, which snapped shut behind them. 

An awkward silence descended over the loft as Alec shifted on his feet not looking at Magnus, the guilt oozing off of him in waves that even Magnus could feel.

“Alexander, I…” Magnus didn’t even know where to start as he didn’t know how the Shadowhunter would react to Magnus pulling him into a kiss or a hug at this point in time as he was damn sure that Valentine used his body to hurt Alexander. 

“You said to me not to push you away when things get hard and, and I won’t push you away.” Alec faced Magnus and rushed forward to wrap his arms around his boyfriend, ducking his head down against Magnus neck and gave into his emotions. 

“I’m so glad you’re back to normal.” Alec murmured into Magnus neck and relaxed himself when Magnus clung to him, his own body trembling. 

“As am I Alexander and I am so sorry you had to deal with the hate that Valentine was spewing and using my body to do so.” Magnus let his glamour drop as his rage built up again. 

“It wasn’t anything I hadn’t heard before… Just hearing it from your lips almost broke my heart… I truly thought it was you in there but when you… When Valentine slapped me across the face I knew that wasn’t you.” Alec admitted once the two sank down onto the couch so Alec was curled up against Magnus side and Magnus was petting his hair soothingly. 

“I will destroy him.” Magnus swore as his magic reacted and swirled red around his fingers before his magic settled when Alec laced their fingers together to calm him. 

“I doubt anyone will be able to stop you, but right now I… I need you here.” Alec admitted quietly, tightening his hold on his lover’s hand. 

“Here I will stay then, I will stay with you until you send me away yourself.” Magnus promised as he slowly pressed his lips to Alec’s forehead giving Alec time to move away if he wanted.

“Then you’re going to be here for a very long time.” Alec promised as he tilted his head up and their lips met in a chaste but loving kiss and Magnus couldn’t help but pull him in for a tighter hug. They would be okay as long as they were together and Magnus would work every day to make sure Alec wasn’t scared of him and no longer believed the words Valentine spewed at him. He would not let that man break them. 

~~/~~

Magnus stepped into the cell area of the Institute where Jace was standing guard of Valentine who was locked up firmly and a gag in place, Agony runes on his bare arms. 

“How’s Alec?” Jace asked Magnus softly.

“He’ll be okay, I used some magic to give him a dreamless sleep and had Isabelle and Clary over to watch over him just in case.” Magnus was dressed in pure black, his makeup understated but still dramatic. 

“I can give you 5 minutes.” Jace said as he turned away from Valentine.

“That’s all I need, thank you Jace. When your shift is over you can join the others back at my loft, Alexander would appreciate it if you were there when he woke even if he won’t say it.” Magnus patted Jace on the shoulder happy at the shy smile that appeared on the blond’s face before he schooled his features and stepped out of the cellblock leaving Magnus and Valentine alone.

“Hello Valentine, see we have history from the Uprising, but today… Today you hurt someone who is mine and I don’t take kindly to that. I’ll leave your body in one piece but your mind… May not make it, now shall we begin?” Magnus let his cat eyes appear and his magic turn red, as his anger and demonic side appeared in response to the pain he caused his Alexander.


End file.
